Finding Your Way Home
by FlyingSquirrel2010
Summary: After a mission with DNAmy, Kim gets into a terrible sitch. Now she has to find her way home with the help of some weird friends. A story about true friendship and about seeing the world through different eyes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters of Kim Possible, Disney does.

Kim was on another mission to save the world. Wade had just called her to tell her DNAmy was at it again with her weird freakish experiments. Kim and Ron were sneaking in through the vents.

"Kim I have bad feeling about this," whispered Ron.

"No big, Ron. It's just usual, we go in bust the bad guys, and then celebrate at Bueno Nacho." Said Kim.

"Yeah, Nachos!"

"Shhhh be quiet,"

Kim and Ron jumped out and got into action. Kim fought the guards while Ron fought with Amy. Ron accidently fell on the control box and sent bottles everywhere.

"No my formulas!" cried Amy.

She was interrupted by a huge explosion, which took out Amy, Ron and Kim.

Kim was flung far away and knock unconscious, same as Ron.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stoppable, but we searched the entire island and no sign of Ms. Possible," said Dr. Director.

"No that's impossible!" cried Ron who was awoken by GJ a half an hour ago.

"I know it's hard but we'll keep looking for her, I promise," said Betty.

Ron broke down crying right there.

"Sir, I found this fox like creature in the bushes over there," reported an agent.

"Must be one of Amy's experiments. Put it in a cage and send it to the lab," commanded Betty.

Ugh my head thought Kim. She felt like bricks were thrown on her head. She remembered fighting Amy's goons, and then nothing. She tried to stand up but failed. That's weird thought Kim. She opened her eyes and found that she was on a helicopter but the strange thing about it was that she was in some kind of cage. She tried saying something but it came out as a bark.

OMG what's going on thought Kim. She quickly looked down and saw paws, big orange paws. No it can't be. She tried to get up and succeed this time. She tried walking on four paws but soon failed.

She soon got the hang off it and walked to the end of the crate. She saw her reflection in a computer screen and was blown away. She looked as big as a wolf but with a dog's head and tail. She was bright orange except for the tips of her paws and belly that was pure white.

Kim started to panic. She tried to scream but all that came out was a loud howl.

Looks like Kim's in quite a sitch. Will she ever get home and back to Ron?

Hope you enjoyed it and please review. All are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters.

Thanks for reviews everyone!

Kim was highly pissed right now. She was currently wearing a muzzle, because she was apparently making to much noise. She really wanted to ripe those agents to shreds. No one puts on a muzzle on Kim Possible!

Kim was still in the cage being wheeled out of the helicopter into Global Justice Headquarters. As she was heading towards the buildings, she noticed a bunch of TV vans surrounding Dr. Director. I wonder what's going on thought Kim. Kim then saw Ron crying off in the distance.

Oh my god, Ron! Is he hurt? Thought Kim. She tried to make some noise, but failed because of this stupid muzzle. She did a slight growl as the agents wheeled her down to GJ's labs.

She saw scientists everywhere working all around high technology. She was taken into the center of the lab.

"Here's a new one for you doc," said an agent. "But watch it, he's very aggressive."

I'm a she you idiot screamed Kim in her mind. When the doctor came to unlock the cage door, Kim growled at him. There was no way she was going to let them do test on her.

"I see," said the doctor. He left then came back with a syringe full of liquid. He motioned for the guards to surround the cage. Kim was ready to leap out and fight her way out. The doctor unlocked the cage and several agents quickly jumped Kim.

She was about to bite one's head when she felt a sting in her butt. Her vision quickly became fuzzy and her body numb. Seconds later she was knocked out cold.

"Oh Ronald," shouted Mrs. Stoppable as she embraced her son.

"Mom," cried Ron. "I lost her. She's gone."

"I'm so sorry. I know it's hard but she's in a better place," Mrs. Stoppable said.

"It's all my fault," said Ron.

"No it's not sweetie. It was an accident," said Mr. Stoppable. "Here come the Possibles."

James and Anne were slowly walking over to Dr. Director with worried looks. You saw Dr. Director talking to them and then saw Anne sobbing into James's arms. Ron couldn't bear to see this scene. They just learned that they lost their daughter all because of him.

He eventually made his way over to the Possibles.

"Mr. and Mrs. P, I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Apologized Ron.

"Ronald stop it this is none of your fault," said James through tears coming out of his eyes.

"Yes i….." Ron was interrupted by a sobbing Anne who came over to give Ron a big bear hug. "Hush," whispered Anne. Together they just stood there and cried over their lost.

Kim slowly woke up and found she was back in her cage. She no longer had the muzzle on but she had a tight collar on her with an ID number. She overheard the doctors talking.

"Looks like she's 50% wolf and 50% dog." Said a doctor.

"A Wolog" said another.

"What?"

"You know wolf and dog put together."

"Whatever so what are we going to do with her?"

"I guess try to make it all wolf or all dog."

"Or we could have her reproduce."

No and double no thought Kim. Kim looked around and saw a lot of strange creatures in cages.

"Hey look at the new guy," said a white dog.

"I'm a girl!," shouted Kim.

"Sorry," apologized the dog.

"Do you know a way out of here?" asked Kim.

"Nope," answered the dog.

"Huh," sighed Kim.

"I know a way out," said a brown bunny.

"Really?"

"Yeah. GO through those big doors and make a left, right, right, and go straight until you go through blue doors to the elevator up to the 6 floor then run out the front doors." Commanded the bunny.

"Thanks, now all I have to do is find my way out of this cage." Said Kim.

An hour later Kim got her chance. A scientist came to open Kim's cage. He went to get a grip of Kim's collar but Kim quickly dodged his hand and run right over the doctor. Kim ran for the doors when she heard an alarm going off.

She followed the bunny's directions while dodging agents with stun guns. She successful escaped the building and ran into the city. She was making a break for the woods when she pasted through a store with live news broadcasting.

Kim stopped into time to hear the news alert.

"Today is a tragic day because the great world teen hero Kimberly Anne Possible has pasted away after a terrible expulsion! Here is Dr. Director with the details."

Oh no thought Kim.

Hope you enjoyed it. I am starting high school tomorrow so I might not be able to update very quickly.

Please review! All are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney not me!

Chapter 3

Kim quickly ran behind a dumpster in an alley. She had to go through the forest to get to Middleton to avoid Global Justice. She wasn't having much luck though.

(Flashback) – 2 days ago

Okay I've seen this river like three times already thought Kim. She kept going in circles. I'll never find my home at this rate. She found a log and decided to take a rest.

Later that night, Kim was awaken by sticks breaking. It sounded like someone was creeping up behind her. She quickly got into a defensive position and was on the look out.

"Shh, I think I see something," said a voice in the distance.

Kim slowly got out of the log and crouched behind it to get a better view. Thanks to her wolf features she could hear better and see in the dark. It looked like two big guys with hunting tools.

"Over there by the log, what is that?" asked one of the guys.

Crap they spotted me thought Kim.

"I don't know but I bet it's worth a lot. I've never seen something like it." Whispered the other.

Kim quickly glanced around for an escape and decided to make a run for it into the deep forest.

"Hey it's getting away!" shouted on of the men.

"Call for back up," commanded the other.

Oh great there's more pondered Kim.

She quickly ran anywhere but still couldn't lose them. She heard a hoot from above and saw an owl. It's worth a shot thought Kim.

"Hey you there Mr. Owl!" shouted Kim which sounded like a howl to the hunters.

"Yes," responded the owl.

"Do know where Middleton City is?" asked Kim.

"Yes, I do. Keep going straight for like 10 miles then make a right and it should be right there." Instructed the owl.

"Thanks," said Kim and so the chase began.

Back to Present

Kim luckily was able to reach Middleton but still hadn't gotten rid of the hunters. She eventually hid behind a dumpster in an alley.

"Shit, it got away!" shouted one of the hunters.

"The boss isn't going to be happy. We're dead," exclaimed a man.

"I'm not giving up! Let's split up two go one way and the others follow me," commanded the hunter.

Don't they ever give up complained Kim. She decided it was safer to spend sometime hiding even though she was starving.

Two days later

Kim's stomach couldn't take it any longer so she decided to go out and search for food. She carefully searched the streets and found them empty. Where is everyone questioned Kim.

Kim wandered around the streets of Middleton still on her guard though. She thought about going home. Maybe there was someway she could communicate to her family.

Kim found a familiar scent and decided to follow it. It lead all the way to the Middleton graveyard where it looked like the whole town was there. What's going on thought Kim. She decided to take the back route to the graveyard where there was a hill that overlooked it.

Kim discovered that she was watching her own funeral. Oh my god! Kim felt like could cry. She saw her parents weeping and the tweebs becoming teary eyed. She saw Monique and the entire cheerleading squad there including Bonnie. Everyone was there surrounding a tombstone with no hole though cause they never found Kim's body.

The sight that broke her heart the most was Ron who was kneeling down in front of the grave crying. Oh Ron thought Kim.

6 days 9 hours 42 minutes and 35 seconds since Ron last saw Kim.

"Oh Kim I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You were so young and the world needed you. I need you. I love you Kimberly Anne Possible and you're the best person I've ever known." Whispered Ron to Kim's grave through sobs.

Ron eventually said everything and left the graveyard. He took one last glance at the gravestone that said Kimberly Anne Possible - Daughter, Sister, Friend, and Hero!

Ron slowly made his way home taking a detour though down memory lane.

Ron went past their kindergarten, the park, Smarty Mart, Beuno Nacho, Middleton High, and lastly past Kim's house to his home. Ron was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was being followed.

When Ron was about to turn into his driveway, he saw an additional shadow that looked animal like. He quickly turned around and was taken back by what he saw. It looked almost like a wolf/dog with bright red auburn fur, but what really caught Ron's attention was the bright green eyes looking straight at him like it know who he was.

Sorry it took so long but schoolwork sadly comes first. So I'll mostly update on weekends. Thank you for all the reviews you keep me going and tell me what you think. All reviews are welcome!


End file.
